


Puberty's Chokehold

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming the 10th Vongola boss wasn't easy. It required enhanced senses and skill that Tsuna was learning at a slow pace. But when the boy can't sense a change in himself; that's when he has to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puberty's Chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> This is veryyy old; my first Reborn + smut written back in 2009. How time flies! I tried to reread it to fix any mistakes but I'm sure I still missed a lot. Hahhhh~

It was a wonder that he was in-line to become the 10th boss of the Vongola family. One would think that having such a responsibility would make a person enhance their senses. Being the next person to be the leader of one of the most feared mafia families of the world, one's life would constantly be in danger. Even with their guardians, they would have to be able to protect themselves as well.

They should be able to see danger from a mile away. They should be able to smell disaster's ugly head as it made its way towards them. They should be able to hear the pitter patter of little problems, or the extravagant boom of a life changing event. They should be able to feel the tension as it builds around them. They should be able to  _taste_  the comings of a problem that would prove difficult to overcome. With all these enhanced senses, Tsuna knew that he had a long way to go before he could even consider himself the 10th Vongola boss…

But when Tsuna can't even sense a change within himself, that's when he begins to question just how much he knows himself.

It had been happening for a few months now. Ever since they returned back from the future, people began to tell him that he was different. He didn't feel different… He was still no-good Tsuna. Sure, he knew he could do a bit better at some things in school, he still never tried to show that he was worth something. He felt much more at home being who he was. But his so-called changes had nothing to do with how he acted at school. It had nothing to do with his continuing failure at sports or his near to failing grades. It all started with a simple comment from his mother…

"Have you gotten taller?"

Taller? He didn't think so. Maybe he did, he was a boy after all, they tend to grow. Even as he stood next to his mother, he couldn't seem to see a change in his height. When he examined himself in the mirror, he still saw the same short Tsuna. Maybe it was because of how skinny he was? He just looked a bit taller to her due to the lack of fat on his bones. Tall and lanky, that's what she was getting at.

But even with his doubt, he still had some curiosity in his spirit. He would find himself standing a little bit closer to people than he normally would, mentally taking in his height compared to theirs. Since he had never really cared before, it wasn't that easy to compare. He would frown to himself in thought when he stood next to someone who was always taller than him, whether it was Yamamoto or Gokudera. Either way, they still seemed to tower over him (not literally), and he didn't seem any closer to catching up.

Still, the curiosity in him took a hold of him. Once he had snuck into the nurse's office and used the measuring device on the wall. He measured at about 5 foot 4 inches. So maybe he had grown… Last time he was measured he was 5 foot 2 inches… Ok so… two inches, big deal. How would he have noticed two inches?! Mothers have a sixth sense for their kids so it was no surprise that she noticed… You can't blame him. Even with her "sixth sense", Tsuna still didn't see the need to talk about a 2 inch change in height, so she brought up something else…

"You're looking manly today"

Coming from his mother, Tsuna was mildly offended. Yeah, he wasn't the big, muscular, sweaty hairy man that his dad was, but he was still masculine! … Sort of. Due to this comment, Tsuna found himself staring in the mirror more often, taking in his image more than a normal man would (unless they were flirting with themselves… which was just creepy). He'd tilt his head slightly to the left, watching his reflection mirror his actions. His large, bright light brown irises stared into themselves, making him realize that he did have slightly feminine eyes. They were large, round and filled with unspoken curiosity and innocence that he managed to maintain even after all he had been put through.

He'd bring his slender fingers up to his face, running them over his thin eyebrows, arching them underneath his fingers. His soft finger tips would trail down his puffy cheeks, making his pink lips part slightly as his finger made their way over the soft flesh. He licked his lips, which were smooth and not chapped like he'd seen on many lips. A small frown would cross those pink mounds of flesh as he realized that he did seem like more of a woman than a growing boy.

His hands were so soft, not calloused like a real man's hand. Compared to a real man, his hands were no where near as big as they should be. The only thing that convinced him that he wasn't a girl was the fact that his had absolutely no feminine shape what-so-ever. His hips were small and boney but not wider than they should be. He had no boobs and he was quite certain that he had a penis between his legs. But the fact that he still had more female qualities than male still left him moping around his house more often. That didn't seem to stop his mother from her unnecessary comments.

"You're starting to sound like a man, Tsu-kun!"

Starting to sound like a man…? SO WHAT DID HE SOUND LIKE BEFORE!? The Young Sawada was beginning to think that his mom loved taking his self-esteem and throwing it into the microwave with a fork so that it explodes in a wide array of colors and sparks in front of his face! Sure, Tsuna didn't have the manly voice that his father had… But Reborn didn't either!

Alright. That… was a bad example… Reborn was only 1... (almost 2!)

Tsuna shook his head, realizing that he was trying to defend his masculine honor by comparing his voice to that of a psychotic baby. As he engaged in idle chit chat with other people, the 10th Vongola boss began to take note of his voice compared to those of boys older than him. He didn't sound that much like a girl, but he couldn't say that he couldn't pass for one if he tried. He was content, however, with the quality of his voice. He still sounded like a male, right? So why should he worry if his voice didn't have that luxurious texture to it? Why should he care if it didn't seem to make a woman's heart melt at the fluidity of his voice?

Hah! He could care less… really. He didn't care… Nope… Not at all… Even though he repeated it to himself day after day, Tsuna still tried to talk in a deeper voice, just for shits and giggles… He could be inquisitive if he wanted to! You can't judge him!

He couldn't figure out what was wrong with people, now a days. First it was his mom, now there were a few people in his school saying that he seemed different to them. Yeah, when he got back from the future, his view on life had changed completely, but he didn't think it affected his personality that much. Despite the gain of two inches, there was nothing different about Tsuna.

He still ran from danger. He still failed at volley ball. He was still the one sweeping after every game. He was still the one with the lowest test scores. He was still the one who seemed indifferent towards anything that didn't benefit him. Maybe he was quieter? Well, he was always quiet (until Reborn came into his life and brought along all the weirdoes that he has in his life now). Maybe they were just thinking to hard. No one, other than his mafia family, knew that much about him, so it would be a normal thing for them to see random changes that probably don't (and never will) exist.

As Tsuna lay in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head, his mind just barely flitted over to the things that had been plaguing him for a few months now. The height, the voice change, the 'manly' looks… it wasn't as ridiculous as he tried to make it sound… Maybe he was changing… why? He didn't know but something was strange, and those people telling him things weren't going crazy…

Yeah… they definitely weren't going crazy.

Now that he really thought about it, after exiting his denial phase, he did notice some things about him that wasn't there before. It was one day that Tsuna went into the shower and found a tad bit more hair under his arm than there was before. Even though it wasn't completely noticeable, he could see and feel the little hairs poking out from under his skin. He had also begun to notice the faintest traces of hair on his chest, though it never did become completely visible. The brown hairs lay flat against his chest, being as undetectable as they were before they were there. He had seen the legs of many boys, and majority of them had extremely hairy legs.

Tsuna? He was a different case. His legs remained sooth and hairless, something that he considered a feminine quality; something that he wouldn't mind changing. Nothing compared to his crotch though. The brown curls between his legs seemed to be a bit thicker, curlier, running slightly up his stomach towards his belly button, making a thin yet neat happy trail on his body. And the hairs on this pubic region weren't the only change that his lower half went through.

Before, Tsuna never measured his penis but he was damn sure that it had gotten bigger (maybe he did have something to boast about). His pants, which had fit snuggly before, sometimes feel a bit tighter around that area, and he was sure that he wasn't hard (since he is the kind of guy who never used to get hard every waking moment. Now that you mention it… he could probably count the amount of times he's been hard on one hand).

So he had gotten a little hairier in places that people didn't see very often. However, his face remained as smooth and hairless as a baby's ass! No mustache, no beard, no side burns; nothing. Maybe that was a plus? Now he never had to shave his face or worry about razor bumps ruining his already mediocre looks. But still… he did want to feel like a real man, spreading shaving cream over his chin before slowing raking it away, leaving a rugged exterior…

So he had to deal with the hairless face… and his new man smell…

It was on this faithful day in gym… He was forced to play soccer with the other boys, and, after being picked last, Tsuna noticed that he had begun to sweat within 5 minutes of playing (or running from the ball in fear of making a complete fool of himself as he attempted to kick the ball). Normally, it would take vigorous running and dodging to make him break a sweat… He used to enjoy that because he didn't have to take showers with the other men; now, he wasn't so lucky. There was also this fortunate time, after walking out of the shower, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were dull, tired from the long, strenuous game of stay away from the ball. He stared at his face and even he had to admit he had a lightly more… exotic look with his eyes drooping, not appearing as large and innocent as they usually do.

He looked… dare he say it? … Sexy.

So yeah, he was changing. There were things that he were ok with, and then there were the ones that he could have lived without… Like his current little problem right now.

His cock was as hard as an AP chemistry test.

Why? He had no idea. There was no way that thinking about his changes would make him hard. It was a spontaneous occurrence that had happened just a few times before. The first time was just a few months ago when Kyoko-chan had stood up in front of him, talking to a group of friends. He had turned his head towards her and got a full view of her ass which she flaunted unintentionally in all its glory. His pants got unbearably tight when that happened, and he couldn't look her in the face for a while afterward.

In an attempt to crush his little problem (not literally) he turned his view to Yamamoto, a fellow male human being. Unfortunately, he could only feel more heat rush to his engorged member, and the rest rushing to his puffy cheeks. That was  _completely_  unexpected! Tsuna didn't know how to explain it back then, or how to get rid of it, but he figured it out about 45 seconds later when his teacher walked in and his cock seemed to recoil in on itself in depression when such an ugly, unattractive man strolled into Tsuna's line of vision.

That was just the first time, and he had a small reason to become excited. Afterwards, he would find himself hard for no reason whatsoever. No sexual thoughts (not that he even had those), no images; nothing! Let's not even get started on the dampness of his sheets some nights when he woke up.

So now, Tsuna was worried. Sitting in his room with a hard member and a fearful face, he bit into his lips, glancing around his room nervously. Was he supposed to be worried or was it normal? He had a feeling that he was missing something very important… and he also had a feeling that Reborn would make his life a living hell if he found him this way. Pulling his legs closer to his body, he started thinking of what to do to get rid of it.

His mind had strayed to Gokudera, wondering if thinking about his Storm guardian would help decrease the pressure in his lower regions. To his dissatisfaction, it didn't really make much of a difference. It only made him blush and feel guilty for thinking about that man in such a way. He didn't even have the courage to think of Ryohei, or even Hibari (he shuttered at the thought of thinking about him). Though Mukuro was highly attractive, he almost regretted thinking about him since he figured that man would probably torture him slowly before taking control of his feminine body.

It wasn't until his thoughts crossed over Lambo and his hard on instantly fell. It was a good thing since Lambo was an annoying addition to his family. He loved the little idiot, but that didn't mean that he would be hard over a 5 year old. At least he knew who to think of in times like this. Of all this guardians, Lambo was the only one who he could use as an erection breaker, since Yamamoto only seemed to make it…. Worse…

Shit.

Tsuna began to feel the heat rush back to his groin. He groaned in annoyance, slamming his face into his pillows, a blush on his cheeks. Why did thinking about Yamamoto cause such a reaction in him? It was even greater than what Kyoko caused. Maybe that was the real problem here, his attraction to Yamamoto. He wasn't gay! An image of Yamamoto over him, trailing his tongue along Tsuna's collar bone flashed in his mind.

Not gay, huh? His cock seemed to disagree.

Tsuna let out a pathetic whine, biting his lips and willed his head to stop thinking. It was time to move on! Think of math! Think of your teacher! Think of Lambo! Think of anything besides Yamamoto's lips against your flesh!

Burying his head in his pillow, Tsuna's cheeks flushed as his erection seemed to come back with full force. His breathing began to come out in short rasps, as his fantasies began to increase. In his mind, Yamamoto's kisses trailed lower on his body, causing a shiver to run down his spine as each imaginary kiss was placed on his chest. Those soft lips were getting lower, a tongue dipping into his belly button, sending waves of pleasure to his waiting cock.

Tsuna moaned, his hand making its way down to his crotch. It hurt too much to ignore. Even though Tsuna had gotten just a few erections before, never did he have to relieve himself of the tension in his nether region. Breathing heavily, the Vongola slipped his shaking hand in to his pants, arching upwards so he could get a firm grip on his aching member. Another strangled moan left his lips only to be muffled by his pillow. Slowly, he stroked his hardened member, moving his hand from the base up to the head, letting his thumb run over the slit, getting precum on his hand.

His breath hitched in his throat, biting down on his lower lips. His thoughts were becoming fuzzy, his mind hazy, unable to focus on his fantasies. Even without imagining Yamamoto's lips wrapping themselves around his pulsating member, his member throbbed relentlessly. Tears formed in Tsuna's eyes as he began to pump himself faster, harder, trying anything to find release. Releasing a muffled whimper into his pillow which had become damp with his sweat and saliva, he tugged harder on his cock, loving the shock wave of pleasure that it sent throughout his body.

Pumping his manhood at a steady pace, Tsuna could feel the heat in his crotch building up until it was unbearable. His breaths shortened as he tried to force his body to release all his frustration. More sultry moans left his lips, getting entangled in the damp surface of his pillow. He could feel himself getting closer as a spark of pleasure shocked his body, making him cry out in ecstasy.

"Y-Yama…"

The rain guardian's name was lost on his lips as another image, a more powerful image, of Yamamoto's lithe body arched and thrust against his own. Tsuna could almost feel the powerful sensation as he writhed beneath Yamamoto, feeling the older boy pound his small body into his bed.

It was all he needed.

Tsuna willed himself to not scream as he dug his teeth into his already abused pillow. In the instant that the image flooded his mind, Tsuna felt his body convulse as he released all over his hand, the sheets and his stomach. The tears that were in his eyes slid down his flustered cheeks. The young Vongola grinded his teeth against his pillow, waiting to get down from his pleasurable high.

As his breathing returned to normal, Tsuna released the pillow, raising his head, ignoring the trail of saliva that connected him to his pillow. He sat up, looking down at his soiled sheets, feeling a wave of guilt crash over him.

He just  _masturbated_  to the thought of his rain guardian.

Getting up, he removed the soiled sheets from his bed, figuring that he would clean those later, not wanting to risk his mother washing them. He took shaky steps towards the bathroom, figuring that a cold bath could lower his temperature.

It wasn't long before Tsuna found himself sitting in the tub, shaking like a leaf with his arms wrapped around his legs which were drawn up to his chest. The water beat down on his back, soothing him to a certain degree. He could still feel the pressure of his soft hands stroking his member. He could hear his own moans ringing in his ears. His mind once again traveled to Yamamoto, picturing the smiling face of his friend.

He felt so dirty, so  _sick_. But Tsuna soon realized that he didn't care. Thinking about Yamamoto made him experience more pleasure than he's ever felt in his life.

And he liked it.

 


End file.
